Because He Loves Me
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU Future fic in which Kurt and Dave have moved to Canada, gotten married and now live happily ever after? Abusive relationship - One shot for now. Oh and mxm.


AU Future fic in which Kurt and Dave have moved to Canada, gotten married and now live happily ever after?

Rated M only

Warnings: Abusive relationship, dub and non-con, kidnapping, drugging, other bad elements. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Because He Loves Me<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Now:**

The bang of the front door makes me jerk awake with a start and I rub my eyes, damn I must have fallen asleep waiting for him, when I glance at the clock it reads two in the morning, he's really late, I wonder what kept him?

Please god don't let it be my fault.

The living room is tidy and the floors are gleaming where I scrubbed them on my hands and knees today. I knew he was coming home from his trip so I made an extra effort to make him happy, he deserves to be looked after and I don't always do so well. He's so patient with me though.

Padding to the front door I can see the suitcase he's left abandoned, that's not like him, frowning I carry it into the bedroom for him.

And there he is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I call out softly, "I'm glad you're home, I missed you, did you have fun?"

He doesn't move or acknowledge me and I swallow nervously, "Um I made dinner I can go warm it up for you?" A hand is waved in dismissal so I walk out as quietly as I can so I won't disturb him.

Going to the kitchen I pick up his plate and stick it in the microwave, warming it up I nervously eye the door up, what if he didn't want me to warm his dinner up? What if he's already eaten?

A ping lets me know his dinner is ready and I pick it up in the oven gloves. Carrying it towards the dinning room I see him walk into the kitchen, "I thought you might want to eat in the dinning room today," oh please let him like the things I did to the dinning room.

"I bumped into Blaine while I was away visiting family in Lima," is all it takes for his plate to tumble from my nerveless fingers and to shatter on the floor.

Staring at the broken plate in horror I know he's going to punish me for this, hell he's going to punish me no matter what. Blaine really pushes his buttons and for me Blaine now equals pain.

Striding up to me he glares and I shrink into myself, "I'm sorry," I mumble knowing nothing can save me. His hand lashes out and slaps my face, hard.

"I've only just gotten home and this," he points angrily to the broken plate, "Is how you treat my dinner?" He slaps me again and I hang my head in shame, "Now what am I supposed to eat?"

"You can have mine," I offer, "I haven't eaten yet, I… I thought we could eat together when you got back, I'm sorry I ruined it, I'm so stupid and clumsy." After everything he's done for me, I'm so ashamed of myself.

Creaking from the sliding door that leads to the dinning room gets my attention and I groan under my breath, with the mood he's in he's going to hate it and think it's tacky.

Grabbing the dustpan I start cleaning up, the faster I get it done the less time he has to work up his temper on me. Scooping up the last of the food I stand up to find him watching me an unreadable expression on his face as he leans on the doorway to the dinning room.

Not wanting to upset him further I carry on cleaning up after myself. And then when I'm scrubbing the floor he's feet appear next to me and I freeze worried. A hand pats my head and I look up at him, "I'm sorry I lost my temper, I was thinking about some things that went wrong while I was away," he apologises.

"I'm sorry I dropped the plate and you must be tired from the travelling," he doesn't mean to hit me, he just gets so mad sometimes.

I know he loves me.

"Where were you when I got home? You weren't in the bedroom?" His head has tilted and he's puzzled.

Embarrassed I flush, "I was waiting for you in the living room and I think I fell asleep, the front door closing woke me up."

"Oh, and you made a candle lit dinner for two," he's smiling so I relax and smile back.

"I missed you," I tell him honestly, "It's not the same when you aren't here with me. I love you," he likes to hear that all the time and I mean it, I do love him, I love him so much.

"I love you too," he coos at me and his fingers play over the button of his dark pants, he gives me a mischievous look, "We've not had a chance for you to greet me properly," and the front of those pants are tenting nicely, he can't be too mad at me if he's going to make me greet him like this.

Eager I reach for him and then I pull back, "Um can I wash my hands first I don't want to get you dirty."

"Of course," he generously lets me go to the sink and scrub them clean, then I hurry back to him and go down on my knees for him. "I still can't believe what a wanton cocksucker you are," he taunts me and unzips his pants, "Once you start sucking me I want to fuck your mouth, is that alright?"

It's a dumb question but I nod anyway, he loves me, he can do what he wants to me when he wants to. I gently remove him from his underwear, he's fully hard now and I lap at the head of his dick for him, he moans and a hand settles on my hair. Remembering exactly the way he likes this I open my mouth and take him inside, his pre-cum dribbles on my tongue and I suck at him.

"Hmm, yes like that, you are such a good little slut for me aren't you?" He moans and I do my best to please him, to make him happy. His hands grip my hair and he thrusts into my mouth, "I'm going to fuck you now," he tells me and then I match my sucking and licking to his rhythm and from the shudders going through him he's not going to last long. "Now," he grunts and I suck harder as he cums in my mouth.

When was the last time he came? There's so much cum in my mouth I'm forced to swallow some of it, but luckily most of it's still in there. As he pulls out I tip my head back and wait for him, "Swallow," he says and I do as he tells me, he rewards me with a smile and puts himself away. "Thank you, I really needed that. While you finish clearing up your mess, I'll get some bread to add to our meal, we'll share the last plate of food together and then go to bed."

Scrubbing at the floor again I smile to myself and ignore the tightness of my jeans, he hasn't said I can touch myself yet, and he's tired so it can wait until he's ready.

I have no intention of upsetting him now, not when he's in a better mood.

Pouring the dirty water down the sink in the laundry room I put the cleaning things away as he calls me for dinner. Sitting down we smile at each other and toast his return with sparkling apple juice. He's preoccupied with something and fiddles with his dinner, he eats it all and then holds a hand out to me, "Let's go to bed, leave the dishes, you can do them in the morning."

He leads me to the bedroom and he points at the bed, "Naked on your hands and knees," so shrug out of my clothes, careful to fold them and put them on the side then I crawl into the middle of the bed and wait.

Once he's naked he stops only long enough for lube and then he's behind me, "I can see how hard you are," he mentions, "You really like it when I fuck you don't you?"

"Yes," why lie about it, he loves me, I love him, this is just a physical way to show it.

Those clever fingers of his rub my hole and one pushes in so carefully, he's always so careful when he does this, I thought he was the same as the others when they hurt me but he's not, he loves me. Stretching me he adds another finger and then another, it burns but he's gentle and patient.

By the time I'm ready for him I'm moaning and sweating, the feel of those long strong fingers in me are so good, "You sound like a whore," he torments me and rubs my prostrate so I'll moan louder, "Yes just like a whore, that's it moan for me, show me how much you missed me," he twists his fingers and I moan clutching the sheets and thrusting back onto his hand. A cruel laugh and he does it again, "That's it fuck yourself," and I roll my hips for him, oh god please I need him so much.

Withdrawing his fingers I hear tissue, he must be wiping them, then the lube, I tremble wanting him. Hands on my hips and he carefully pushes inside of me, he buries himself to the hilt and then asks, "Is that okay? Not hurting you?"

"S'Good," I grunt out and I'm reminded of all the times I told him no, that I tired to refuse him, telling him that I didn't want this. I was such a fool.

A pat on my ass and he pulls back to slam into me, and then he proceeds to rut into me, he angles to catch my prostrate and I moan even louder, "Such a good slut for me," he's amused and speeds up, it hurts a little but then his hand is around my cock and he's pumping me, "That's it my wonderful whore, you cum for me as I fuck you, now tell me."

He always wants this and I moan out, "Love you," over and over until he stiffens and then he's cumming inside of me and with one more jerk of his hand I cum all over the bed sheets not caring that they'll get dirty.

Collapsing onto my back he pants and then laughs happily, "I have missed you so much," he presses kisses over my shoulders and hugs me.

"I missed you too," I'm so blissed out at the moment.

"Hmm, I'm going to go through the surveillance tapes of the house tomorrow," he warns me, "I won't find anything will I?"

"I don't think so," I tremble under him for a different reason, "I think I obeyed all the rules."

"Okay," he pats my ass again, "I know you get forgetful sometimes, and I'll check everything to be on the safe side."

"Thank you," I'm so lucky he takes such good care of me.

"You're welcome," he kisses me again and then pulls out, "You made a mess, get a washcloth," he falls onto his back as I climb off the bed.

In our bathroom I run the water so it'll be nice and warm, then I bring him the washcloth and clean him up. He nods as I pat him dry and he gets under the covers. I do my best to get the worst of my mess off the sheets, I'll have to strip the bed and wash the sheets tomorrow.

Rinsing the cloth in the sink I rub my own dick and butt crack, he filled me up good I'm going to be leaking for a while yet.

Turning out the light I go to the dimmer on the bedroom light and dim them down. He pulls the covers down and pats the bed for me to get in and then twirls his finger. Rolling onto my side with my back to him I feel him move closer and he tucks me in as he spoons me.

"I love you," I tell him, "I'm so glad you're back."

A soft kiss on my shoulder and he tells me, "I love you too David, it's so good to be home, now go to sleep."

"Yes Kurt," I close my eyes and slide into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

It's only a one shot for now, I have far too many fictions I'm working on.

Also before some of you say anything, yes I like Kurt I think he's fab, it just annoys me that in any abusive relationship fanfic Dave has to be the abusive partner, why can't Kurt be?

Once I've finished a few of my other fictions I'll turn my attention back to this one, or maybe the others waiting for me…

Hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
